club_penguin_armiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Troops
The Water Troops, also known as the Water Troopers, (abbreviated as WT) was an army created in November of 2009 by Keano73. The Water Troops has had eight generations, four of which were successful. History Generation 1 (November 2009) In November of 2009, Keano73 created the Water Troops. The site he created had no content thus leading the first generation to death immediately. Generation 2 (May 2010) On May 12, 2010, the Water Troops was recreated by Coolkid4040 however, it was unsuccessful, but did manage to get a lot of members. Generation 3 (December 2010) Zak, better known as Zakster, recreated the Water Troops on December 23rd, 2010 without knowing of it's previous existence. They only had one event, where they got around 6. Zak was still relatively new to armies, joining the Ice Vikings in June of 2010. As did with Jed Pen, who created the Masked Vikings, which was a branch off of the Ice Vikings. They never found much success. However, the two friends one day decided to merge their two armies. After wondering about a name, they chose Water Vikings. Generation 4 (December 2011 - January 2012) On December 10, 2011, Carter157 and Ekpenguin9 founded the Water Troops' fourth generation."Welcome, soldiers." - Water Troops Gen 4 website N.O.D. War On December 23, 2011, The Water Troops went to war against Nation of Domination."Full Scale War" - Water Troops Gen 4 website The Water Vikings and Blazers of Club Penguin sided with the Water Troops during the war. Additionally, the Watex Warriors would assist the Water Troops if Snow Flake were to be invaded, a server that both armies owned. The Water Troops decided to make the first move by invading Snow Day, an event in which WT successfully won the server."Welcome Snow Day" - Water Troops Gen 4 website The Water Troops successfully won the war, taking all of Nation of Domination's servers. After the end of the war, the Water Troops seemingly died on January 8, 2012 without an announcement. The Water Troops had just declared war against the Water Raiders, but ended up shutting down before any battles."No more playing jokes." - Water Troops Gen 4 website Generation 5 (2013) Benjamin one day in 2013 attempted to recreate the Water Troops as the Water Troopers. Benjamin added several people to the website without leaving much reason as to why they were added, leaving some people to theorize that they were supposed to be leaders or high ranking individuals within the army. Generation 6 (July 2014 - August 2014) On July 10, 2014, Bryce Boltman and Moses106 recreated the army, the army got eight members in only the first two days. Soon later WT got to be in the 2014 CPAC Legends Cup"Legends Cup" - Water Troops website in which they lost to the Metal Warriors. WT got into three other tourneys, they won two battles, but lost again to Metal Warriors in the SMAC-Down. WT soon later merged with the Jokers"Merge" - Water Troops website, Glorious Toast Empire, and Beefcake. Dragon Troops War Pokebub and Bryce decided to declare war on the Dragon Troops on August 10, 2014."War with Dragon Troops (Promotions + Demotions)" - Water Troops website WT won maxing 3 and 10. Metal Warriors War On August 19, 2014, the Water Troops declared war against the Metal Warriors over anger from losing twice to MW in a tournament. The Water Troops sided with the Vikings while the Metal Warriors sided with the Striking Raiders."Water Troops Declare War on MW" - Small Medium Army Central The Vikings eventually backed out of the war, though it was never announced. On the same day the war began, WT merged into the Water Vikings, thus ending this generation, leaving the war without a fight."The death of the Water Troops || The Merge" - Water Troops website Generation 6 (September 2014 - November 2014) On September 21, 2014, Bryce and Shiny (aka Pokebub) brought back the Water Troops."The Offical Comeback of the Water Troops" - Water Troops website They have been thinking of bringing them back ever since the death of generation six. In the first week, WT got 7th on both SMAC and SMAP, in the second, WT got 8th on both sites. Winter Troops War On October 12, 2014, the Water Troops decided to announce war against the Winter Troops due to them using the Water Troops' abbreviation, invading the Frost Elites servers incorrectly, and because of a possible growth in size for the Water Troops."Invasion of Winter Troops' final server, Whiteout" - Water Troops website Kingxmen12, the leader of the Winter Troops, announced several invasions against the Water Troops the following day. Bryce declared that the Water Troops had won with the invasion of the Winter Troops' final server, Whiteout, ignoring the previous invasions."Victory against Winter Troops/White out" - Water Troops website This caused some controversy between the two armies. Roccobo2003 joined as leader on October 25, 2014"New Leader!!!" - Water Troops website, but left two days later."My Leave" - Water Troops website On November 5, 2014, Bryce had his final WT event as WT was declining in power."Bryce's Final Event Results" - Water Troops website On November 7, 2014, Bryce officially announced the death of WT."Shutting down" - Water Troops website Generation 7.1 (January 2015) On January 5, 2015, Bryce revived the Water Troops though it was soon canceled when Bryce decided to delete the post. Generation 8 (July 2015 - September 2015) On July 22, 2015, Bryce and Pjayo decided to revive the Water Troops. With the revival, he merged the Viking Nationalist Army into WT. The Water Troops had their first event the following day, maxing 8 and averaging 7."First event results" - Water Troops website The Water Troops were supposed to face the Rebel Penguin Federation in the CPAC Legends Cup 2015, but never attended the battle. Arctic Eagles War On August 3, 2015, Bryce declared war on the Arctic Eagles for repeatedly scheduling invalid invasions against the Water Troops and WT's close ally, the Nachos SS."Declaration of war" - Water Troops website In response to this, the Arctic Eagles entered a two day lockdown."Water Troops Declares War On Arctic Eagles" - Small Medium Army Central Regardless of this, the Water Troops still invaded AE's only server, Cold Front. After a successful invasion, Bryce considered Water Troops the victor of the war."Invasion of Cold Front results" - Water Troops website This war became the topic of controversy as the Arctic Eagles only had one server, when the majority of people only consider a war legal when both armies have two servers, something the Arctic Eagles lacked. On August 8, 2015, Flumpboi and Bryce came to an agreement in which neither army would attack each other until January 1, 2017. Additionally, they would share the server White Out, 50% each."Arctic Eagles versus Water Troops War Ends - Truce Made" - Small Medium Army Central On August 27, 2015, The IWS was fired from leadership due to inactivity and was replaced by Zags100."Leadership Changes" - Water Troops website On September 3, 2015, Roccobo2003 announced a temporary leave as his laptop broke"Temp leave" - Water Troops website, due to this, Pokebub became his replacement until his laptop was fixed."Temp Return" - Water Troops website On the same day, the Water Troops were invited to the CPAC Hunt and Kill 2015 event."IMPORTANT EVENT -CPAC HUNT AND KILL TIMES" - Water Troops website Two days later, the event occured. The Water Troops started off badly, but ended up getting second place in the SMAP bracket. This day was also the day Pokebub departed from leadership."Hunt and Kill Results" - Water Troops website On September 11, 2015, Roccobo2003 left the army due to Bryce, an advisor at the time, having too much control over the army without telling Roccobo of any choices."Retirement of Rocco(me)" - Water Troops website One day later, Spartin5000 was made the new leader by Bryce"New Leader" - Water Troops website, but only had one event shortly before the death of the army."PB at pine needles" - Water Troops website On September 13, 2015, Bryce officially announced the end of the 8th Generation of the Water Troops. In the post, Bryce claimed that the shutdown was only temporarily and that WT would return in a few weeks, however, the army never returned and left the Water Vikings with former servers."Shutdown of the Water Troops" - Water Troops website The events that occurred sparked some controversy in the community with Pokebub accusing Roccobo and Bryce of being the reason for the shutdown of the army."Water Troops Dry Up" - Small Medium Army Central Failed Generation 9 Attempt On September 2, 2016, Legoguy30 was authorized to recreate the Water Troops. A day later, the first event occurred, but was rather lacking as the total amount of participants was three. Despite Legoguy30's optimism for the future of the army, the army silently shut down following the first event. Gallery WTbanner_zps08a9c5ab.png|WT Banner Sources & References